Sister twins
by D.DAMON.S.SALVATORE
Summary: Summary- what if Elena and Katherine were both born in Bulgaria and they met the originals together. They ran away and never saw each other for a long time. SORRY NOT VERY GOOD WRITING SUMMARIES SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- what if Elena and Katherine were both born in Bulgaria and they met the originals together. They ran away and never saw each other for a long time. SORRY NOT VERY GOOD WRITING SUMMARIES SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.

CHAPTER 1 1490 Elena and Katerina were sitting on Elena's bed while Elena is giving birth. "Come on, Elena push." Katerina said in her Bulgarian languish. "Im trying." Elena screamed. "I know." Katerina whispered. Elena was squeezing Katerina's hand really hard. Then they heard crying and the baby was out. Elena was screaming for her mama to let her hold the baby but father Petrova would not allow and took the baby. Elena cried herself to sleep after the sheets were changed.

A few hours later Elena was awoken up cause she heard screaming. Katerina was yelling at their father saying that if Elena was banished then Katerina would go with Elena. "What is all that screaming?" Elena asked sounded tired. "Well your sister is banished from Bulgaria along with you." Father Petrova yelled. "What u can't banish, she did nothing wrong." Elena whispered. "She's siding with you. That's what she did." Father Petrova said. Before stomping our of Elena's room. "Katerina what are we going to do?" Elena whimpered. "We are go to leave in a few days okay. We Are going to go where and have lots of fun. We don't need mother and father. We have each other, always and forever." Katerina said. Elena smiled and then hugged her sister. They were huddling for a while, then hey both fell in to a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning Elena woke up from Katerina crying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. Elena ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "What happened Katerina? Did father hit you?" Elena asked. Katerina looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. "Yes he did." Katerina cried. "Katerina get up, where leaving now." I whisper. "Where are we going to go?" Katerina asked. I had no idea where to go but we needed to get out of the house now. "I don't know Katerina but we need to get out of this house so father don't his us no more okay." She nods and stands up. "I'm going to start packing." Katerina says. It took Katerina and Elena a while to get ready they had to get clothes and everything and it has been an hour and they are finally ready. "Katerina are you ready to go" Elena asked. "Yes" Katerina said. Both of them walked outside and they got on there horses and road off. They both wanted to go to England, there parents don't even know they left they were suppose to leave a few days later then they did.

Elena and Katerina were now in England, they were walking with there suit cases. Some guy walks up to him and he has blues eyes and blonde hair. "Hi who must you ladies be" the guy asked. "Oh I'm Elena and that's Katerina." Elena said pointing to Katerina. "Well I'm Niklaus." Niklaus says. He is so hot. Elena thought. "Well it's so great to meet you Niklaus." Katerina said. "You guys must be new here?" Niklaus asked. Before anyone could say anything Niklaus bit his wrist then held it up to Elena mouth and made her drink his blood. Then he snapped her neck. He grabbed Katerina who was screaming and then he disappeared. Leaving a dead Elena there. _

Elena woke up from being dead, but now she is in transition to become a vampire. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Elena whispered to herself. A human walks up to her it's a boy and he has black hair and green eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'm just really hungry." Elena tells him. "Oh do you want me to get you something to eat" the stranger asked Elena. "Nope." Elena says then she lunges at the guys throat and drinks his blood till he's dead. She lets the body fall down to the ground. And then grabs her luggage and runs away at vampire speed. She shuts all of her humanity off. So she doesn't feel anything anymore. She doesn't even know or even care where her sister is. She only cares a bout blood that's all she can think about. She's been wondering around for a hole till she stumbles upon a house. She knocks on the door and a beautiful girl. "Hey um I'm lost I don't know where I am and this is the first house I came across." Elena said to the girl. "Oh well come in come in." The girl said. Elena smile then walked into the house. "Thanks" Elena said. Wow I can't wait to drink her blood. Elena thought. Elena walked in to the living and there was a 19 or something year old guy there. Omg he is extremely hot. Elena thinks. The girl walks into the living room. "If you don't know, your in England" The girl told Elena. "I know." Elena said then she attacked the girl and drank all of her blood and the guy started screaming. Elena dropped the girls dead body and walked over to the guy who looked terrified. "You will do as I say." Elena compelled him. "I will do as you say." He says. "We are both going to be staying here." Elena told the guy. "Okay" he said. "What's your name?" Elena asked him. "Matt Donavan." He said. Aw poor Matt he looks terrified. Elena thought. Elena looked in to his eyes. "Your not scared" Elena compelled. "I'm not scared." Matt repeated. "Oh good boy." I said.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- what if Elena and Katherine were both born in Bulgaria and they met the originals together. They ran away and never saw each other for a long time. SORRY NOT VERY GOOD WRITING SUMMARIES SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.

1572

Chapter 2

000

Katerina was stuck with Niklaus, he turned her into a vampire and kept her with him. He made her kill even though she didn't want too. Katerina knew Elena was a vampire but Elena didn't know that Katerina was one. Katerina missed her sister so much but there was thing she could do it was like her sister was dead. Katerina was with Niklaus at his really big mansion. She was sitting in the couch in the living drinking alcohol when Rebecca walked in, she was Niklaus's sister and her and Katerina hate each other.

"Ugh your still here?" Rebecca asked. She grabbed the bottle of alcohol out of Katerina's hand. "Hey thats mine." Katerina cried. SHe tried to get the bottle back but she couldn't and Rebecca was laughing. "Now its mine." Rebecca Smirked and drink the rest of the alcohol. "I HATE YOU." Katerina screamed. "I know." Rebecca whispered. she knew Katerina heard because of vampire hearing. "Bitch." Katerina muttered than ran out of the house using her vampire speed.

000

Elena was always partying and drinking blood from humans, not even caring about them till this one human came along his name was Jake. She was at a party the night that she met him. She was with a witch her name was Anne. "Anne can you go get me another drink." A drunk elena whined. "Elena your already two drunk." Anne said. Elena hated when Anne told her what to do. Right when Elena was about to say something a guy that she doesn't know walked up to her."Hey I'm jake." He said.

"Well, I'm Elena and thats Anne." Elena said pointing to Anne.

"What are you two beautiful lady's doing." Jake asked. "

Oh nothing. Anne don't you have things to do?" Elena asked. Anne just looked a her and walked away.

"It's so nice to meet you jake" Elena giggle nervously. Since when do I get nervous Elena thought. "You as well" jake said and winked at her which made her giggle even harder. Jake took Elena's hand and kissed it. "Would you like do dance?" Elena asked him. "I would love to" he replied. They walked out to the dance floor hand in hand and they started dancing laughing and having fun.

000

Once they were done dancing Elena led jake to an ally, Elena thought his blood smelled really good and couldn't wait to taste it. She pushed jake up against the ally wall and kissed him and it was so passionate. It was like she fell in love with him back she couldn't she just can't she don't have any humanity what so ever. Once they stopped kissing so passionately she looked in to his eyes and compelled him. "This won't hurt one bit. Don't scream." And she drank his blood. It tasted so good. She felt like she was in heaven but she cant go to heaven. she would go to hell or something. just when his heart was about to stop she stopped drinking his blood, he was unconscious. She gave him some of her blood. and took him back to her place, she don't know why but she had to get to know him.

Elena was waiting for him to wake up when Anne showed up. "Hey Elena." Anne smiled. Elena smiled and said "Hey Anne whats up?" "i see you brought jake here?" Anne questioned as she looked at the sleeping jake on Elanas bed. elena smiled. "Yeah i did. i don't know why i couldn't kill jake." Elena told Anne. She looked surprised. "What do you mean you could kill him? I thought you didn't have any humanity left in you?" Anne asked. "I Don't. Well at least i think i don't. i have had my humanity off since i turned. It don't make sense on why i cant kill him." Elena said pointing to jake. "Maybe your in love with him?" Anne suggested. Elena just laughed at her craziness. Elena cant be in love with a stupid human that is so impossible. "your crazy Anne i cant love a stupid human."Elena said

Elena herd jake and he was waking up. Elena looked over and saw his eyes opening. Elena sat at down next to him. "Hello there." Eena said. He sat up really fast looking so confused. "Hi what the hell where is i?" Jake asked. Elena smiled and said. "your at my home." Elena laughed awkwardly "Last thing i remember is we were kissing." He said. "oh yeah then you blacked out." Elena had my maid bring you here." Elena told him "Oh well i must be going." He said started to stand up but Elena grabbed hi wrist and looked into his eyes."your not going anywhere." Elena compelled. "Im not going anywhere." Jake repeated and Elena just smile happily. "We are going to have so much fun together" Elena said and Elena kissed him so passionately and he kissed Elena back with so much force. Jake was like a really good kisser but Elena have kissed better. Elena stopped kissing him and bit down on his blood and drank it. It was so good and filling. Best blood she has ever tasted but she pulled away before she drank all of it. "I love it when u drink my blood." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her body. She smiled and kissed him when She still had his blood on her lips and jake didn't even care he thought his blood tasted good even though he was human.

He is the one that pulled away first. "What's your last name?" Jake asked Elena. "Oh uh it's Petrova." Elena told him. "We'll thats a lovely last name." Jake said. Elena smiled and asked. "What's your last name." "It's white." He told her and she laughed. "Well I love it but the color white is just so boring." Elena smile. 000

Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you like it and I hope that you review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- what if Elena and Katherine were both born in Bulgaria and they met the originals together. They ran away and never saw each other for a long time. SORRY NOT VERY GOOD WRITING SUMMARIES SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.

Chapter 3

000

It has been three weeks since Elena met jake and he became her stupid toy. She always drink his blood, she drink lots of his blood. Jake and Elena were sitting on her bed and kissing, they loved kissing each other but Elena compels him a lot. When they stopped kissing jake whispered."I love you." To Elena. "I know." She said. She couldn't say it back because she didn't really love him at all. "Why don't you ever say it back." Jake asked. "I always tell you that I love you." Elena compelled. "You always tell me that you love me." He repeated. "I am so hungry." Elena said smiling before biting in to his neck and drinking his blood. After about a minute Elena was done drinking his blood so Elena did not kill him. "Elena are you ever going to turn me?" Jake asked. Elena didnt know what to say. No one has ever asked her that before. But she cant turn him, she just cant.

"No." Elena told him. He looked sorta disappointed like he want her to say yes. "Why not I wanna be with you forever." He told her. "Because bing a vampire sucks okay. I don't wanna turn u into a monster." She yelled he didn't even flinch."come one please we can't be together if I die or grow old." He said. She looked in to his eyes. "You don't I wanna be a vampire." She compelled. "I don't wanna be a vampire." He repeated she smiled. "Good." Elena said. She is so glad that Se can compel people. If she couldn't than She don't know what She would have done. "Elena?" Jake asked. "Yes." Elena said. Waiting for him to ask a question. "You love me right" "yes?" Elena questioned. "Just making sure. I would hate for you to not love me or whatever." He smiled. Elena kissed him with so much passion he kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

Once they stopped kissing, Elena was wondering why she even has him, it's not like she loves him. She isn't capable of love and never will be. "Uhm I'm going to go out hunting." Elena told him getting up from the bed to put on her cloak over her purple really long dress.

"Can't you just drink from me?" Jake asked

"no im sorry but i miss the hunt." Elena told him giving him a quick kiss then left with her vampire speed

000

Elena was walking around then she saw a guy she walked up to him, he looked like he was lost or something. "Hey, are you lost?" She asked him. He looked scared. "Uh Ye-ah." He stammered "do you need any help?" She questioned him. "Yeah where am i?" He asked. "well your in New York of course, And whats your name?" she asked him. "my name is uh mike Rally." He told her. she smiled. "well what a lovely name." She said As she attack him. she bit into his neck and drained him dry till he was dead and had no blood left in his body. She dropped him and vampire speeded away. Once she got far enough away. She wiped the blood off her face.

Elena started walking until she wan into someone she looked up, she recognized him from somewhere but she didn't know where. He looked so familiar. "I know you." Elena said. "You do?" He questioned? "Yeah you're the one who turned me into a monster." she screamed. "So u remember me?" He asked. "Yes and where the hell is my sister." Elena yelled. She has not seen Katerina in years and she missed her so much. "I killed her." Nicklaus smiled. "You what." Elena cried. She can't believe that her sister is dead. She misses her so damn much. "I killed her." He whispered. But she heard it cause of her vampire hearing. She looked down then back up and he was gone.

Elena had decided that she should leave New York and leave jake behind. She didn't want to stay here knowing the creep the turned her and killed her sister was here. she was terrified for her own life. she just wanted to leave and start something new. It took elena about 5 minutes to get out of new york using her vampire speed. elena had no idea where she was going, she just had to get out of here and go somewhere peaceful and fun.

Elena have decided to go Chicago, she think it might be so much fun. elena had to use my vampire speed to get there though which sucked it would take years and she had to keep stopping at hotels.

000

Sorry that the chapter is sorta short. I will try to make the next one longer and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- what if Elena and Katherine were both born in Bulgaria and they met the originals together. They ran away and never saw each other for a long time. SORRY NOT VERY GOOD WRITING SUMMARIES SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.

Chapter 4

1579

000

It's been like eight years and Elena is finally in Chicago. She has a house a maid and everything. She left Anne back in New York her, new maid is a which who Elena saved. Elena was wearing a beautiful pink gown, she was getting ready to go to a party. It was at Gloria's bar, Gloria is a really powerful witch. Elena's witches name is Katie, and she is very sweet and kind. Elena was in her bedroom. Katie walked in. "Yes Katie?" Elena sounded annoyed. "I was just wondering if you were ready to go to Gloria's bar." Katie said. "Oh, yes of course." Elena said getting up an walking out the door. Katie wasn't coming with Elena. She was going on my own.

Elena used her vampire speed to get to Gloria's bar. It didn't take me long only about 5 minutes or so. Elena was walking in the door when She spotted a beautiful blonde vampire she was wearing like a purple gown it was so beautiful. The blonde vampire spotted Elena and started walking towards her. Once the blonde stopped fit in front of Elena she started talking. "Hey, you're Elena right? The blonde asked. "Yeah and who are you and how do you know my name?" Elena questioned. she has never met or seen this blonde girl ever in her life or undead life. "Im Rebecca. I know your sisters Katerina." Rebecca said. and this made elena said, the mention of her sisters name. "Yeah but to bad Katerina's dead." Elena whispered. Rebecca looked confused and then laughed. "Nik told you that. Well Katerina is not dead she is very much part of the undead though." Rebecca said. "Katerina is a vampire?" Elena questioned. "Yeah Niklaus turned her." Rebecca laughed. "He also turned me." Elena said sadly.

"I is so sorry about that. He does that to a lot of people and he must wanted you and your sister. You know, cause u are twins." Rebecca explained. "Oh well. Wheres Katerina?" Elena asked. hoping she would get to see her sister soon, she missed her like hell. "Right over there." Rebecca said pointing to a table that sat Katerina, Niklaus and some guy with brown hair and he was totally hot. "We'll thanx. Would u like to walk over there?" Elena asked. Rebecca seemed please and smiled."well I would love too." She told Elena. They both started walking over to the table when they were right next to it they stopped. "Well hello Katerina." Elena said Katerina looked over surprised. "Elena." Katerina whispered. "Long Time no see?" Elena asked. "Uh yeah." Katerina stuttered. The guy with the brown hair looked at Elena." You must be Katerina's sister." He says. Elena smile and nodded. "Uh yes I am." Elena replied happily. "Would u look like to join us." The brown haired guy asked. "Oh I would love to." Elena says sitting down. Rebecca sits down next to Niklaus who was sitting next to the brown haired guy. "Oh I apologize my name is Elijah Michelson. Niklaus' and Rebecca's brother." Elijah said. Smiling

"Oh well it's nice to meet your Elijah." Elena said holding out her hand to him. He kissed her hand and she blushed. Her blush wasn't really a really blush it was kinda fake. "Well its so nice to meet you as well." Elijah said. He gave her back her hand. "Elena haven't seen you in a while." Niklaus said. "Yeah whatever." Elena said. "So sister where have you been?" Katerina asked. "Oh I have been to a lot of places. Where have u been sister?" Elena asked Katerina. "Well it doesn't matter where I have been." Katerina smiled. "Who wants drinks?" Niklaus asked. "I do." Katerina said. "How bout blood? Who wants blood?" Rebecca asked. "I do." Elena smirked. "You drink human blood right." Rebecca asked. "Of course. What blood would I drink if I didn't drink human blood?" Elena asked.

"You could drink animal blood." Niklaus said. Elena made this weird face and said. "Ew that is gross I would never drink animal blood ever."

"Do you ever kill people?" Katerina asked. "Yeah all the time." Elena laughed. "And you don't regret it or feel remorse?" Katerina asked. Elena laughed at that, she shut off her humanity a while ago. "No I don't regret. Have u killed people and do u regret it?" Elena asked. "Yeah I have and I do regret it." Katerina whispered almost on tears and Elena just laughed. "your not going to cry are you?" elena asked. She was still laughing. "Why are you being so mean to your sister?" Elijah asked. "Because i can be." Elena smiled. Niklaus laughed. "Who turned you?" Elijah asked. "Oh Niklaus did." Elena laughed. "Are u happy i turned you?" Niklaus asked. "Yeah sure." Elena said. "Where going to be great friends." Rebecca said. "Yeah." Elena smiled. "What thats not fair. you hate me." Katerina cried. "Well i like Elena better than i like you." Rebecca smiled. "Totally not fair." Katerina said. "So who wants blood now?" Rebecca asked. "I do." Elena, Niklaus and Elijah said at the same time. "What bout u Katerina?" Elena asked. "Im just going to leave." Katerina said. She got up and left. "Alright let's go guys. I'm starving." Rebecca laughed.

Everyone followed Rebecca up. They were walking till they each saw someone who smelled so good. They each fed it took about five minutes and they met back at that table

000 "So did we al feed?" Rebecca asked as they all sat back down at the table. "Yes I think so." Elena laughed. "But I bet Elijah wouldn't kill anyone." Niklaus said and everyone laughed. "Why wouldn't you kill anyone?" Elena asked Elijah. "Well he wants to be human." Rebecca laughed. "But humans are so gross." Elena said. She hated humans and she never wanted to be a human ever again. "Don't make fun of me." Elijah said. Elena laughed. "I'm not making fun of you." Elena smiled "It sounds like you two likes each other'" Rebecca laughed. "Oh no I don't like him." Elena said. She doesn't ever wanna fall in love. Elena just doesn't wanna get hurt ever. "And I don't like her." Elijah said. "Oh stop lying you two." Rebecca laughed.

000

Well I hope you like it. And Elena is not going to meet Stefan till like 1864 or something like that. Please review...


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**I am not going to make another chapter unless I get more review to this story. I know the story is not that good and I am updating a better better story. It will have nothing to do with this one but you can check it out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter one**

**Year 2013**

It has been hundreds of years since Elena has seen the Michelson's and her sister. She is In Mystic falls. She heard that her sister is evil now. That she kills people. She heard about the dobbleganger Mia. Mia looks just like Katerina and Elena. Katerina's name now is Katherine. She pissed off the originals a while ago. She started running from them. They want her dead.

Elena has heard that Elijah is in love with Katherine aka Katerina. Niklaus and Rebecca are in Mystic Falls and so isn't Elena now. Rebecca is staying with the Salvatore's at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was right in front of it. She started walking up towards the door. She knocked on it. A guy with cute blue eyes and raven hair opened the door.

"Katherine since when did you learn to knock." He asked. So he knows Katherine? He must be one if the Salvatore's that Katherine played with.

"I am not Katherine." Elena smiled. Her hair was long but wavy. Katherine's hair was full blown curly.

"Yeah you are. You don't even look like Mia." The Salvatore said.

"I am her sister." She smiled. "My name is Elena." Alex told him.

"Do you really think I would believe you." The Salvatore asked. God he is so annoying. Elena thought. "Katherine I never thought you would say that you have a sister I mean your sister wouldn't look exactly like you." He accused. Elena just walked past him. She saw that Rebecca was sitting down on the couch in the living. The Salvatore followed her in.

"Hey Rebecca." Elena smile at her old friend.

"What do you want Katherine." Rebecca sounded bored.

"I am not Katherine." Elena smiled. "I would never wanna be her." She said. "This dude," She pointed to the Salvatore. "Called me Katherine as well." She said sadly.

"Elena!" Rebecca go up and gave her a big hug. "I have missed you so much."

"Wait a minute? so you are not Katherine." The Salvatore sounded confused and Elena just laughed at him.

"No I am not." Elena laughed. "And who are you?" Elena asked him.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He smirked.

"I am Elena Petrova." Elena smiled. She has always loved her last name. It reminds her of when she was human. They shook hands. Elena smiled up at him. God he is so hot. Elena thought.

"It is so nice to meet you." Damon said looking Elena up and down. "I don't know how I didn't see it but you are way hotter than Katherine." He smirked.

"I know I am." Elena smirked as well. She is way to cocky and she has a big ego.

"I didn't know anyone who was cocky. Well beside me." He said. Elena smiled at him.

"Whatever." Elena walked up t the couch and sat on it. Rebecca and Damon sat in it as well. Elena was thinking about how much she still likes Elijah. Elena turned her humanity back on. she hates that she now feels. She has not felt in a long time. She feels that she is in love with Elijah. She has never been In love before.

"So how have you been?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine." Elena smiled. "How is Niklaus and Elijah." Elena smiled.

"Fine. Nik Is still ruining lives and Elijah is in a box with a dagger in his heart of course." Rebecca said.

"How do you know the originals?" Damon asked. He thought it was a little weird that Katherine's sister was friends with Rebecca Michelson. Rebecca and Katherine hated each other.

"We met at a bar in Chicago four hundred thirty two years ago." Elena smiled. She remember that night.

"Oh really." He asked. "Don't the originals want to kill your sister and your there best friend?" He asked.

"I don't care if Katherine dies. She is a bitch." Elena smiled.

"But she is your sister." Damon said. He was truly confused. He has never met anyone who wants there own sister dead.

"No she was my sister." He said. "The minute she turned off her humanity she stopped being my sister." Elena smiled.

"So you have your humanity. I never thought you could get it back after everything you did." Rebecca teased.

"No I don't. But Katherine is to bitchy with hers off. And I don't like it because I am the one that is suppose to be bitchy not her." Elena smirked. She has always liked being bitchy.

"I love you." Rebecca smiled.

"Same here babe." Elena smirked.

"You guys are really weird." Damon got up and left. Elena and Rebecca just laughed.

"So are you staying here or what?" Rebecca asked. Rebecca was hoping that she would stay, she missed her so much. She has not even see her for a long time.

"Yes I am. What room is mine." Elena smiled. She and Rebecca got front he couch. Rebecca showed her to her room. Elena's room was big. She out her stay away and sat down on her bed.

Elena like Mystic Falls even though its a small town and she hates small towns. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her black short dress and put it on. She walked ver to closet and grabbed her black high heals and put them on. She walked out of her room and walked down stairs down to the living room. There she saw a guy that has dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing here Katherine." He asked.

"I am not Katherine. I am her sister," Elena smiled.

"Your lying." He smirked.

"No I am not." She walked past him and outside. She resided to go to the bar she saw when she as in her way to the Salvatore's.

* * *

It took her about five minutes to get there, she walked fast. She went in and walked up to the bar. She ordered a bourbon.

She heard a voice behind her. "Katerina. Why would you be here when I want you dead?" She turned around and she saw Nikaus."

"Niklaus." She smiled. Katerina never called him that but Elena always did.

"Elena."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it. Review please.**


End file.
